Harper
Biography Harper has always been a rather reserved yet kind individual. She grew up with three older brothers, where she would often assume role of nurse and would selflessly help them whenever they weren't feeling well. This relation cemented her bond with her brothers, who she would talk to almost every day about how they are and they would always make sure that she herself was doing well too. As a friend, Harper has always been very supportive and caring for others, often putting others needs above hers, and therefore being somewhat reliant on others to tell her what to do. This has lead to her being manipulated by people she considered "friends" who had used her loyalty and trust to take advantage of her work ethic and other upsetting actions. Though through this, Harper's remained a positive person and remained friends with these people. Harper started dating a fellow student when she was fifteen and has been in a constant relationship with him since. As time progressed however, her boyfriend became less committed to her and had begun to cheat on her with other girls behind her back, all of which were some of the people she called friends. Unsure of what to do, Harper stuck by his side and believed the lies he told her that it was making their relationship stronger. Even at nineteen, when he was out every night and rarely saw her, she was still committed to him, and would act as his crutch for when he was sick, hungover or needed anything. In her spare time, Harper grew to love many forms of art, including music, painting, drawing, and the art of storytelling through video games. She sometimes gets so lost in her world of imagination that she often loses track of time and can suddenly pass out at anytime. Thankfully, she's not so heavy and doesn't snore. In fact, she's quite a touchy feely sleeper, clinging onto people if they're unfortunate enough to be in close proximity when she falls asleep. Another reason why Harper gets very sleepy is because of how early she wakes up to go to the gym. She doesn't do intense workouts, but she's there from 5am-7am getting her daily exercise. Exercise was never a big part of her life, but it had become tradition when she was a very little girl to go with her older brothers and her dad to the gym to stay fit. Her family, though, plays a massive role in Harper's life. Plot Harper was the youngest child of her family of six, but coped well. Her brothers all inherited their father's glamour and assertiveness, but she only inherited his love for the people around him. Their mother only blessed her brothers with wavy hair, while Harper took her freckles and her eyes. They were loving parents, always supporting their children, however when tragedy struck, Harper was only left with her brothers. From thirteen to when she graduated school, she lived with her eldest brother, Cameron, while her older two brothers both left when they were old enough to travel the world. Harper moved into a little apartment in Uptown Havenbrook which was conveniently located to the college she was studying at and the friends that she knows and loves. Also, she gets visits from her niece whenever baby Ivy is available. She got a boyfriend when she was fifteen who she is still dating in a 'It's Complicated' manner. She has many friends from school, from family and from her workplace at the large retail shop at the mall. She works parttime at this retail shop to pay for her college tuition and to buy the little things that she adores. Harper is someone who doesn't fear anything, and is willing to do whatever she can to help others. She's currently studying an Arts degree in order to follow a career in either painting, designing, music or storyboarding but she's still undecided. Her big dream is to inspire people and help people through her art. Though her quietspoken nature, and dependancy for others hold her back. Trivia * Harper's birthday falls on March 15th. * Harper's design is loosely based off Mukuro Ikusaba from the Danganronpa franchise. * Harper is of Vietnamese-European descent. * Harper's brothers' names are Cameron, Trevor and Kieran, which upon further research were, in order, Scottish, Welsh and Irish names. Harper's name is traditionally English. * Interestingly, along with Ivy's name, the first letter of all of the born Bond people spell out the word THICK. Category:SoLRP Category:Characters